The invention relates to a scheme for measuring parameter(s) of a battery, and more particularly to a method capable of automatically measuring parameter(s) of a battery cell.
Generally speaking, parameter(s) of a battery may be measured manually before the battery goes out. In a conventional scheme, it is almost necessary for a user to employ an external measuring equipment device to manually and respectively measure the parameter (s) of the battery. For example, the user may manually employ a conventional measuring equipment device to externally measure an alternating current (AC) resistance of a battery. In addition, in another case, the user may manually employ another conventional measuring equipment device to externally measure a direct current (DC) resistance of the battery.
However, after the battery has gone out, parameter(s) of the battery may change with times due to temperature variations or environmental conditions. It is required to measure the parameter(s) again. However, practically, it is difficult for the user to manually employ a conventional measuring equipment device to externally measure AC resistance or DC resistance of the battery. Accordingly, it is important to provide a novel scheme capable of measuring the parameter(s) of a battery once the parameter(s) may change with times.